Context Is Everything
by Fireena
Summary: Bunny is walking through the halls of North's workshop and passes by a closed door and hears Tooth and Jack behind it. Are they...? No! They wouldn't! What are Jack and Tooth doing behind closed walls? Probably not what you are expecting.


**Short little thing here that came to mind and has been sitting finished on my phone. Enjoy!**

"I have seen a lot of things before, but Jack..." Tooth's voice filtered through one of the bedroom doors at the North Pole, "it's huge!"

Bunnymund, who was walking past the closed door at this point, froze in place at this comment.

"Yeah, well..." Was Jacks reply, "can you help me or not?"

"Of course I can, but really! I would never have guessed this of you, Jack. It's so big!"

Bunny felt his face heat up. They weren't...Were they?

"Ok, it's big. We've summarized that!" A gasp from Jack, followed by a moan, "h-hey! Don't _poke_ it!"

"It's so big!"

"That's no reason to _poke_ it! You said you would _fix_ it!"

"I am!"

"Well it feels like poking to me!" Another gasp from Jack, "I-I change my mind! I'm not ready!"

"Now, Jack, don't be like this! It's not just going to go away you know. We need to deal with it now."

"Aren't you worried? Things'll be different between us after." Jack protested.

Bunny was sure his whole face would be red if not for the fur covering it. He'd known that the two liked each other, but had no idea that it was to _this_ extent!

"Don't be silly, Jack, now just relax." Tooth told him, "soon you'll feel just wonderful."

It was then silent except for the sound of fabric rustling, but then-

"Ah-ah!" Jack moaned, "Tooth! T-Tooth, I think I'm gonna-! Ah-!"

"Just a little more-" Tooth said breathlessly, "almost there, Jack-!"

"No! Tooth, I can't! Ahh!"

"We're so close, Jack! Just one more-!"

Bunny couldn't listen anymore. It was just too much and he really didn't want to deal with mental images of Jack and Tooth doing, well, _that_! Quickly tapping his foot on the ground he dove into his tunnels, vowing never to listen to conversations behind closed doors ever again.

*Line*Break*

"Ah-choo!" Jack sneezed as soon as Tooth pulled her fingers and dental tools from his mouth.

"I told you that you could do it." Tooth said, "now, remember what I told you."

"I know," Jack sighed, "next time I'll listen when you tell me not to eat the elves sugar cookies."

"Good, and unless you want another cavity the size of a hailstone, you won't eat so much sugar without brushing your teeth after, and you _definitely_ won't try to hide it!" She scolded.

*Line*Break*

For weeks Bunny couldn't look Jack or Tooth in the eye, and the whole time there were utterly confused as to the reason why. It wasn't until Baby Tooth overheard Bunny and North discussing the reason that the bedrooms should be soundproofed and reported back to Toothiana that it all got straightened out, and then it was Jacks turn to be embarrassed. After all, what kind of Guardian gets a cavity?

**Y'all were thinking the same thing that Bunny was, weren't you? Dirty minded readers! :P Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and hope to hear your responses to it. And of course, I am always up for hearing of some good fanfictions, preferably ones involving Jack and some familial goodness between him and the Guardians. Thank you to those who read this story and who have read my others**

**Oh, and to the one who read Last Winter and commented as MysticCat, in my mind, the Guardians will be around for thousands of years before eventually dying. Obviously the oldest one would die first, (Sandy) and it would go on from there, with Manny replacing that Guardian with a new one. Given that Jack is the youngest, he'd be the last of the original Guardians with there being four 'newbies'. He'd still get along with them, but wouldn't have the kind of connection he had with the others. Eventually his time would come and he'd be replaced with another and thus you get the very end of that fic.**

**Heads up, if anyone wants to make a fanfic based on that, feel free. Just please, let me know you are so I can read it, and a little shout out of, "hey, this fic was inspired by Fireena" would be great. Just to credit the one with the idea and all yanno?**

**Anyway, peace out y'all.**


End file.
